The One
by phoebe9509
Summary: Garcia helps Hotch realize something that he didn't quite realize


She's The One: Robbie Williams

Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me: Kenny Chesney

"Don't you see it sir? I do and I'm not even a profiler."

Hotch arched an eyebrow towards the bubbly redhead before him. "See what Garcia?"

Garcia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That she's the one."

Hotch's eyes widened in surprise. "Who's the one?" He decided playing dumb would be his best defense.

This time Garcia did roll her eyes. "Men!" She sighed deeply. "Emily, sir!" She's the one, and somewhere in you, you know it!"

Hotch couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she know that? Was he not as good at hiding his feelings as he thought? Hotch shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about Garcia. Prentiss is my friend, and subordinate, nothing less, nothing more."

"Oh, ok, sir, is that why you sneak glances at her when you think no one is looking? And why you tend to pair her up with yourself during cases? I may not travel with you often sir, but I do know that you are with her when she calls me to talk about the case. Oh and how about the way you couldn't take your eyes off her the other night when we got called in and she had a dress on? Oh, but, you're right, maybe I'm just reading too much into this," she replied slyly. "I mean, that's what Emily thinks anyway," she said under her breath, but Hotch heard anyway and sat up straight.

"What has Emily said?" he said nonchalantly.

"I really shouldn't say anything sir, she'd be mad at me."

Hotch leaned back in his seat. Garcia was right, she would be mad, especially if she knew they were talking about her. Seeing the disappointment on his face, Garcia smiled to herself.

"Well, you know, she hasn't said much." Hotch perked up. "Just that she knows you would never do anything because of the rules. And she's pretty adamant about the fact that you don't feel anything for her anyway." Hotch nodded and waited patiently for Garcia to continue. "I understand where she's coming from, I mean, you aren't the type of person to just blurt out your feelings for someone, but you do know…" she trailed off.

"Know what?" Hotch practically shouted at her.

She smiled brightly at him. "You know that rules are meant to be broken. And I am living proof that office relationships can work. Kevin and I are great together. And I believe that if you get your head out of your ass, boss man, that you and Emily could be just as great. But then again, you aren't the type to break rules, so sorry I brought it up." Garcia practically glowed when she saw the look on Hotch's face.

He stood up quickly and headed for the door. "I'll show you who can break rules," he mumbled. "Thanks Garcia," he shouted as he ran out of her office in search for a certain brunette.

Penelope Garcia gave herself a pat on the back, "Job well done red," she said to herself with a smirk.

He rushed back into her bullpen and spotted Emily grabbing something to drink. He rushed up to her, gently removed the scolding cup of coffee from her hands, placed it on the counter, and all but dragged her to his office, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Hotch!" Emily cried out in bewilderment. "What's wrong with you?"

Hotch started to pace around the room. "Garcia…"

Emily flailed her arms around, trying to get him to get to the point. Was Garcia okay? Did something happen to her? "Garcia what?" She asked quickly.

"She pointed out things that I was too stubborn to see. But she's right, you are the one."

Emily gasped. "The one?" she asked although she was afraid of the answer.

"_The One_ Emily…for me! The one I can't get my mind off of, the one who makes it hard to breathe, and the one who I find myself watching when I have more important things to be doing. The one I would risk my job for just to see where this could go. And if Garcia and Kevin can make it work I know that we can." He takes a step forward to close the gap between them. "That is if you feel the same about me, and if you'd want to risk it all."

Emily smiled happily up at the handsome man before her. "Don't you know by now I'd risk it all for you? Kiss me," she whispered. "Kiss me, kiss me Hotch!"

Hotch closed the distance and pulled her flush against him. Kissing her now was better than any fantasy he's ever had. When air became an issue they pulled apart. Hotch rested his forehead against hers.

"You are most definitely the one for me Emily Prentiss," he whispered then leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
